


Forever

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed [8]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series, "Half Breed." As such, it's a good idea to read them in order. One follows from the other in what happens; they aren't stand-alone stories and you may not understand what's going on if you read out of order.
> 
> I have been told this story needs a hanky alert.

"Hi mom, it's me, Bethy. I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile, things have been kinda hectic the past few months." Beth laughed ruefully. "That's an understatement, actually." Then she quieted for a moment, soaking in the peaceful silence.

"I've met someone special. He's the One, mom. He's kind and sweet, and a real old fashioned gentleman. You'd like him. Actually, you kind of know him already. He takes good care of me, and he loves me, and he's everything you ever wanted for me. Josh?" She sighed. "It was good, once, but we weren't meant to be together. I wish him the best, I really do. But he's not the one that makes me feel cherished. He never was."

"Oh, and daddy came back. Can you believe it?!" Beth gave a watery chuckle. "I know the truth, now. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I know you were only trying to protect me by keeping it from me. Mick tried that too, at first, but he's not good at keeping things from me. Turns out vampires make really bad liars," she giggled. "Dad told me that Mick and I remind him of the two of you. I wish… I wish he had been strong enough to make the same decision Mick did. To stay. But I'm trying really hard to understand why he didn't. He wants to come visit you, he really does, but he can't yet. Mick says to give him time, that it's too painful right now. I have….conflicting feelings about that." She laughed. "I'll get over it, you know me. You always used to say I was the 'resilient' one. That's sure been tested in the past few weeks, but I'm okay. We're okay."

"I'm in love with my guardian angel, what could be better?"

Beth felt a presence behind her, and turned to see Mick walking up. She was sure he'd been there for awhile, still watching over her, unable to help himself. It was a gray day, and he wasn't wearing shades; his eyes glittered with emotion in the pale light.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"And here I am," she teased. "What amazing powers of PI detection."

He pulled her into his arms playfully. "As I recall, you said I was amazing last night, too," he said in a husky voice.

She threw back her head and laughed joyfully. "Oh and mom, did I mention he's incredibly humble?"

Mick waited while she said her goodbyes, and then laid the single red rose he'd brought on top of the gravestone. As they headed out of the cemetery, he lingered behind just for a moment, his hand touching the smooth, cold stone.

"I'll take care of her," he promised Beth's mother.

"Forever."


End file.
